Walking the Coastline
by Triaxx2
Summary: As Kim slowly grows more irritable, she and Ron venture to Neptune California, to stop Drakken's latest scheme, and find themselves in the middle of a battle that crosses realities. Kim PossibleVeronica Mars crossover. Sequel to Late Night Bonding.
1. Entanglements

Disclaimer:Disney own's Kim Possible. UPN owns Veronica Mars. I own the sole OC.

"Wait one minute, Kane Industries" Shego laughed. The dark-haired woman was standing in the middle of the latest of her bosses lairs, filing the nails of her black and green suit, as she listened to the latest abysmally stupid plans. "Dr. D, you've finally lost it. There is absolutely zero value in anything there. It's all kept on computers, kept off-site."

"Right, normally, but old man Kane won't let this new program out of his greasy mitts." Drakken, a rather greasy person himself, not counting the dark hair, and blue skin, answered, smiling. "He keeps it on a CD, in a case chained to his wrist. It's going to be the next big thing." Drakken laughed. "Anyone else would have to add kidnapping to get the disc."

"But with my powers..." Shego left it hanging. Drakken nodded. "Then let's engage in a little corporate espionage."

-

The air was chill, though it was to be expected, since they were hanging upside down, two thousand feet above sea level, some where very close to the top of the world. Kim was glaring at Ron, who simply shrugged. The red headed heroine looked up past the ropes wrapped around her body, to stare at the steel helmeted villian who had suspened them from the cliff. He was still holding the harmonic wave generator he'd stolen, and was smiling.

"Since I know for a fact Miss Possible, that you will get out of this, I'll not bother to wait around. Another day." Dementor bowed, turned, and left.

"That's a change." Ron chuckled. Kim growled, at her blond partner, who was in the same condition as she was.

"This is so your fault." She grunted.

"What's the matter with you" Ron asked, wrapping his legs around the rope.

"I almost had him, and you decide to drop in just then? Ron, what is wrong with you" Kim hissed, struggling against the ropes. They weren't loosening, and all the blood was rushing into her head, making her angrier. Ron sighed, as he dislocated his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong KP, you know I always do this, I thought you planned around it." Ron shook his head, as the ropes fell away, leaving only a loop at the end.

"You'd gotten so much better, I stopped that." Kim replied. The struggles finally worked, as the ropes slipped away. Unlike Ron, She didn't have a hold of the rope with her feet, and started to fall. Ron let go of his, and dropped down to the loop, catching her hand with his good arm as she started to fall. Unfortunately, the impact dislocated the other shoulder. "Ron" Kim yelled, just as he caught her arm.

"KP, I think we're going to need some help." Ron grimaced, fighting the pain to stay conscious. "I'm not sure how long I can hold, and I can't climb up."

"On it Ron." Kim replied, activating the distress beacon she always carried, sewn into her shirt. Wade would send every resource available, since she only rarely used it.

-

'I've discovered, that as things occur, one after another, somethings don't happen, exactly as you think they should.' Leaning back against the seat of her car, Veronica smiled, camera zooming in on the latest scumbag she was staking out. This one was scamming gradeschoolers out of massive amounts of cash, most of which they were stealing from their parents. With the abysmal, yet expected failure of the police to actually catch the man, most of the parents had banded together to hire her father, Keith. Unfortunately, he was out of town, dealing with a high priced bounty. Veronica had casually offered the services of his silent partner, not mentioning that she was that partner. They had accepted, as long as he was caught. Now all she had to do, was make sure the FBI, who she was sure would want to look into this, and who she would call since the local police hated her, would be able to find enough evidence on their own. With everything she was finding, they'd better. 'And others, come together exactly the way you want them to.' The camera shutter clicked. Photos of the two men meeting, the one she was after, and the other, on the FBI's most wanted list, if farther down than the bigger name criminals, were something she knew would be the perfect catchline for her. Smiling, she packed her camera away as the two entered the building, and closed the door. There was a hum as her car pulled away slowly, tires crunching quietly on the pavement.


	2. Details

Jez: Good catch. That was the first version of the chapter, and wasn't supposed to be posted. I also forgot the Disclaimer. I corrected it. The introduction for Veronica is in this chapter. I just couldn't fit it into the other one, but I promise to not make such silly mistakes again. As for the origins of the series, it's on UPN, Tuesday's at nine. I don't know if MTV is still replaying them Tuesday at Seven or not. I don't think so though.

-

Shego smiled, as she slipped over the roof of the building, and crossed to the skylight to the executive suite. The man inside, one Jake Kane, brown haired head of one of the largest computer companies on earth, rose, and headed into his personal bathroom. Shego smiled, claws sinking into the window pane, listening to the soft noise as a green flaming hand scored out the rest of the pane. She set the piece off to the side, and reached in, unlocking the larger section. She slipped inside, and dropped to the floor, utterly silent. The drop was perfectly planned and executed, so that as she landed the camera was panned away, and she melted it with a blast, before it could swing back. She shifted footing, and lunged to land behind the door, as Kane re-entered. A sweep kick knocked his feet out from under him, and she followed around, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back, so she ended up with a knee on his back, holding him down. A glowing hand in front of his face convinced him not to scream.

"Good boy. I'm here for the disc, hold still, and you won't die." He nodded ever so slightly. Shego drove her free hand into the ground, snapping the chain, and then she grabbed the disc from the ground, as she followed her lunge forwards, causing his head to bounce on the floor, and knock him unconscious. An instant later, she lunged up, and out the sky light.

-

"What do you mean Wade" Kim asked, her technical wizard, who was staring back at her through the computer in her locker, shaking her head.

"Just what I said Kim." Wade replied, typing again. "There's absolutely nothing going."

"That can't be." Kim replied. "There's always something. What about Drakken and Shego"

"They've appearently gone under the radar." Wade answered, smiling. "So have Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, the seniors are on their annual month long vacation in Rio, so there is absolutely Zero crime occuring of any scale that you need to worry about." Wade grinned.

"KP, why don't we take a vacation" Ron suggested.

"Ron's right Kim, there's so little going on, just take a vacation, and enjoy the lull." Wade laughed, and the connection closed.

"Why would I want to take a vacation" Kim asked. "I like doing this" She growled, and stalked away. Ron sighed. At the same moment, Bonnie, a friend of both, though only recently had the chestnut haired girl changed her tune, appeared around the other corner, and stopped beside him, watching Kim walk away.

"What's the matter with her" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea." Ron shook his head, and glanced at Bonnie. He knew she and Kim were friends, but that didn't change years of animousity between her and the two of them. He took a breath, and chuckled. "It's probably one of those girl things I'll never under stand. Tell Connie I said hello." Ron turned, and wandered the other way. Bonnie blinked, wondering if she was going to have one of those days. She found out later, the answer was yes.

-

The blond young woman, identified by most as Veronica Mars, though by some with decidedly less polite terminology, approached the high school building, with more than a touch of apprehension. The warm wind ruffled her jacket as she approached the doors to the school building, and she watched either side carefully.

"Hello,my guardian angel." The voice belonged to a dark haired young man, coming from the right hand side of the door. Veronica smiled, and waited as he crossed from his motorcycle. The dark overcoat, and light blue shirt were an eye catching contrast, along with the dark blue jeans.

"Good morning." She replied, as he came up, and opened the door for her. There wasn't much there between them, but he called her that, since she'd brought him to the hospital when they met. There was a story there.

-

'I'd been staking out a motel, that my prey was known to frequent. Dad was letting me handle the lesser of the two men we were after, while he went for the big fish so to speak. It had been a fairly uninteresting night, and I was just about to leave, when I heard the roar of an engine, well tuned, but roaring nonetheless. In the rain that had begun to fall a little while before, I wondered who would be stupid enough to be going that fast. I thought it might be my quarry, so I hunkdered down into my car, and waited. The motorcycle came around the corner, going way faster than it should have been. I figured the rider was either supremely confident, or supremely stupid. I still can't decide which. Anyway, I heard the tire skid on the pavement, and saw the bike go down. The thudding noise that followed, was the rider flying off, and rolling away. He slammed into the side of my car and then the bike exploded. I climbed out the passenger's door of my car, unable to see where his head was, and not wanting to hurt him. He was only barely conscious, and I was appearently the last thing he saw the through the visor.

In the hospital later when he awoke, I was the first thing he saw.'

"Well, well, well, it's my guardian angel." 'That was the first thing he said, and he's been saying it ever since.'

-

Veronica smiles to herself as she passes him, heading into the chambers of the school building. Wallace, a young man of african heritage, another friend she'd saved, though this one from a flagpole, and the local biker gang, approached holding a folder. Since he'd taken a job as an office assistant in the high school, he had access to things she needed, and used him for favors on a regular basis. This time, he was researching an old friend of hers, a young man by the name of Duncan Kane, her ex-boyfriend. The medical records held nothing of interest, appearently what ever mysterious ailment he had was private information. Outwardly she sighed, mentally, she swore. Wallace was speaking though.

"Hey V, did you hear what happened to Jake Kane last night" Wallace asked. Normally, she would have wanted little to do with information about the father of her murdered best friend, and ex-boyfriend, but she was in a peculiar humor, and she decided to bite.

"No, what happened" She asked.

"He was found out cold last night, sometime after midnight. That weird security guy he's got working for him..." Two voices cut him off.

"Clarence Wiedman." Both Adam and Veronica replied. She grinned, he had partial amnesia, but he could recall facts like that, without any trouble.

"Yeah, that's the dude." Wallace continued without pausing. "Anyway, found him on the floor of his office, the remnants of a handcuff on one wrist. Seems the other end was attached to some disc case, holding a new program, though what was on it, I don't know, the news didn't say." He shrugged.

"Did security get anything" Adam asked suddenly.

"No, but Kane said it was a woman. Whoever the chick was, she was damn good, she melted the camera somehow, before it even saw her. She dropped Kane with some fancy karate, or Kung Fu, or something like that." He chuckled. "Imagine, the mighty CEO, dropped by a little girl, that's got to make him feel good."

'I'll just bet.' Veronica smiled, and took a left, into her class room.


	3. Points of Interest

"So what is this program supposed to do?" Shego asked her employer, who was unsuccessfully attempting to hack through the security on the disk.

"It's a new software firewall, some sort of smart system. It learns from intruders, and adjusts to compensate for new routes of attack." Drakken replied, grunting in frustration as the system crashed. "It also defends itself similarly."

"Why not just decompile it from the disc?" Shego asked.

"What?" Drakken snorted distractedly, waiting for the reboot.

"Instead of trying to open it from the disk, just decompile the information from the disk." Shego suggested. Drakken stared at her then grinned.

"I just had a brilliant idea, I'll decompile it straight from the disc." He laughed, and Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"Kim?" Wade spoke up through the layers of clothing piled on top of the Kimmunicator.

"What?" Kim snapped, pulling it out, and setting it on the table.

"Shego's just resurfaced, and stolen a computer disc containing an experimental computer firewall program. It's enourmously valuable, and the company that owns it, Kane industries, is offering a hundred million dollar reward for it's return." Wade replied.

"She's back? Good, I feel the need to kick something." Kim smiled, rather nastily. "Where and when?"

"Well, the company is based out of Neptune California, and that's where the disc was stolen from but Kim, you won't be the only one after this disc." Wade warned. "There's a number of local private investigators, and several bounty hunters in the area, who will be hot on the trail of this disc."

"Then they'll be on my trail as well. Arrange a ride Wade, I'll tell my folks and Ron." Kim turned, and ducked out the door. The Kimmunicator landed, just as she reached the ground floor. Wade sighed.

"I guess there might be some after effects to the Moodulators. I'll have to check with Doc Bortel..." Wade muttered to himself as the Kimmunicator shut off.

Downstairs, Kim found Ron sitting on the couch, playing some fighting game on the TV, trying to fend off attacks from her twin brothers characters.

"Ron, we've got a new assignment, Shego's taken a computer disc, we need to get it back." Kim grunted.

"Right Kim, on it in ten seconds." There was a dual groan from the twins, as Ron pulled a move that caused the screen to flash, and wiped them both out. "Or less." Kim just rolled her eyes, and headed into the kitchen. Her parents were at the table, both eating breakfast, having gotten a late start.

"Mom? Dad? Ron and I are going to California for a mission, I don't know how long it's going to take, is that alright?" Kim asked, very carefully.

"Yeah, sure, we'll let you know if we need anything." Kim's mother smiled.

"You becareful Kimmie-cub, watch out for the crazies." Her father laughed. "Or maybe we should tell them to watch out for you." He chuckled. Kim blinked, and then shrugged.

"Okay..." She turned and walked out, shaking her head. "That was weird."

"What?" Ron asked.

"My parents, very relaxed. Wonder what's up with them?" She replied absently.

"Well, I'd guess they were up all night..." The finger in Ron's face stopped him.

"Do not finish that thought." She warned. He swallowed and nodded. The sound of a jet engine caused her to turn away. "Ride's here."

Tall and balding, Keith Mars, former sheriff of Neptune, now a PI after a recall election, stepped into the aparment he shared with his daughter. Once one of the most respected men in town, he'd accused the father of his daughters best friend of the other girl's murder, and pursued the case until he was fired as sheriff. The man he was after? Jake Kane, head of Kane industries, and one of the most powerful men in the city. Of course there was a man on death row for the crime, but neither Keith, nor his daughter believed the man had done it. Of course, neither could prove it. Yet.

As for his daughter, she worried him sometimes, not the way other children worried their parents, such as drugs and alcohol, but because she was very nearly as good a private investigator as he was, and almost as fearless. Even though he knew she carried a taser, and always brought Backup, the family dog, he worried about her. As if summoned by his thoughts, she entered the apartment, followed by two of her friends. Wallace, a young man he knew she'd met after saving him from a flagpole, though the story was a bit more complicated than that. The second man, Adam, was even more complicated, by the fact that he had holes in his memory, one could fit the Kane murder file into. He was another one she'd saved, and he didn't seem to want to let her forget it.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of the visit?" Keith spoke up, startling Veronica, who didn't seem to have seen him.

"You're back, how did it go?" She asked, dropping the books she was carrying on the table, and crossing the floor to give him a hug.

"I got him of course. You doubted me?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course not." She laughed, and leaned back.

"So, what are you working on?" He inquired.

"A scam artist, he's been ripping off gradeschoolers, and the parents want him taken down." Veronica replied with a sly smile. "Technically they wanted you, but your silent partner has been handling it while you were away." Wallace ribbed Adam.

"Ever notice she's awfully noisy to be a 'silent' partner?" He asked. Adam chuckled, and continued sorting through the papers. Veronica gave Wallace a withering look, and turned back to her father.

"So, dad, want to help?" She asked. He sighed.

"I assume you'll continue working on it, even if I don't say yes?" She continued to stare at him, without changing her expression. "I thought so. Alright, let's see what you've got."


	4. Voices in the Night

Jez: R1) Knew I had forgot something. Will edit that. 

R2) Don't worry, he's got amnesia, with spot recall. He sometimes knows details he shouldn't, but otherwise he doesn't talk much. He more or less has no personality, and he's not interested in anything except his bike, and keeping it running. Don't worry, this is still Kim/Ron. I know I promised one without OC's, and it will come since I'm expanding this thing to four stories, instead of three.

R3) I know, and I'm going to complain about it. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"Europa!" Drakken shouted, startling Shego, even four halls away, and through some fourty feet of stone wall. Sighing, she slipped out of bed, and slipping on her boots. Since Kim had a tendency to sneak in over night, she'd taken to sleeping with her clothes on over night. It was a short trip to the lab, even having to listen to Drakken singing the entire way, as she stepped out of her room, and down the hall. There were no doors except to quarters. Well, there were, but Drakken was too cheap to pay for the electricity to open and shut them continually.

"Don't you mean Eureka?" Shego asked. Drakken gave a confused look, and shrugged.

"Whatever. I finished it." He waved at the computer, where lines of code were displayed in a sequence, that seemed to be changing as she watched.

"Why is it doing that?" Shego asked curiously. Drakken smiled.

"What you're seeing is the firewall in operation. The lines of code are shifting, because it's learning the system, and adjusting for weaknesses, or holes in the security. Namely one's Possible's hacker friend could sneak through." Drakken smiled. "Now, we can begin to plan for our final heist."

"What final heist?" Shego asked.

"Jack Hench is developing new plasma based weapons, that he intends to sell to the highest bidder. I intend to steal them from under his nose, and copy the design to take over the world." Drakken dramatically thrust his hand in the air, but was surprised, when Shego didn't respond with her usual sarcasm. Or her stupid plan alarm.

"That's a wonderful idea." She told him, and wandered away. Drakken stared at her, and swallowed.

"That's not right." He turned to nearby henchman. "Send for Doctor Bortel. Be nice, I don't need the police on my tail at this stage in my plan. Or Kim Possible." The henchman saluted, rubbed his forehead, and headed out the door. Drakken sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The military flight landed, the chopper setting down smoothly on the deck of aircraft carrier. Wade had been unable to get them a closer flight, and they'd have to drive from there. Crossing the gangway, and moving into the parking lot, neither spoke, watching the military moving around them. Ron slipped into the driver's seat of the military Humvee Wade had procured, and started the engine. Kim slipped into the passenger's seat, bag over her shoulder dropping onto the floor as she buckled her seat belt.

"I hope we aren't here too long, I don't want to miss too many practices, or classes." Kim grunted.

"Didn't Wade tell you?" Ron asked. Kim glared at him.

"Tell me what?" She growled softly. He wondered how she managed to speak and growl at the same time.

"That we're taking supplemental courses at the high school until we resolve the case?" Ron replied, glad for the size of the vehicle.

"No. He didn't." Kim replied. Ron winced. "Good, what about practice?" Ron pulled over, and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Bonnie's handling it." Kim's eyes flashed, and she growled, then seemed to calm down.

"As long as she doesn't mess it up." Kim snapped. Ron sighed quietly, and rebuckled his belt, and returned to the road.

"The team at this school has offered to let you practice with them. They've heard a lot about you, and want to see some of your moves in person. Seems they haven't made state, since nineteen-twelve or so." Ron grinned.

"Great, just what I need, to practice with inferior sqaudmembers." Kim snorted with disdain. Ron swallowed. He made a mental note to talk to Wade about her sudden personality change. Something was definitely not kosher. At the instant he thought it, his stomach rumbled. Otherwise the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Veronica settled low in her seat. This was the sting operation, to bring down the scam artist, and it was a very carefully laid out plan. Keith had every exit from the parking garage covered, the legal exits by police, and with a bit of wheedling, Veronica had convinced Eli "Weevil" Navarro, an associate, and leader of the local biker gang, to have his boys cover the not so legal exits. Namely, the access tunnels under the garage. Keith was settled into an unmarked white suburban near the drop off, and Adam was dropping off the kid who had agreed to help catch the artist. Veronica smiled, watching the monitor beside her, the heat/motion detectors she and her father had planted around the level keeping track of every bit of movement. She could see the police hiding in the lot around them, and she only hoped the scammer didn't see them. Of course they had a contingency plan. But she really didn't want to use it. Her watch beeped once. At the same time, a large dot lit up, as Adam cruised in on a bike, and dropped the kid off, one Jeremy Scott. He pulled away a moment later.

What happened next, was unexpected. The screen lit up with two new blips, that no one had seen coming. The first appeared from a brown sedan sitting in the shadows. It was empty when the officer's checked it, so they'd paid no attention to it. Veronica didn't have time to wonder how anyone had gotten into it with the detectors seeing them. The second blip was the suspect. He started towards the parking lot. Appearently, one of the cops saw, or thought he saw, a knife in the hand of the man from the sedan. He rose, gun drawn, to point at that one, while the others rose and moved for the suspect. Seeing that the scammer turned and ran, heading up the ramp.

:Adam'll get him.: Was Veronica's thought, as he disappeared, and she switched Monitor channels. Three blips caught her instant attention. The scammer running towards the next ramp, Adam's bike heading for some parked cars, and the blip that had to be Adam, sitting in the middle of the lot. She changed channels again, this time to the next highest level. He was running not for the ramp to the roof, but for a fence rail. A dangerous stunt, but if it worked, he'd be scot free.

Almost. Veronica grabbed for her radio, set not to the police frequency as the rest of the radioes were, but to the same one Weevil was using.

"Weevil, he's trying to jump to the Bridgman garage, level 5." She snapped.

"Alright, I'm going. You don't need to yell girl." Came the reply. She couldn't tell if he was laughing at her, but she realized she was a bit excited. The suspect vanished off her monitor, as the police appeared. She clicked back to Adam, to see him limping towards the fallen bike. She sighed. "One scam artist scum, delivered with a bow." Came Weevil's voice over the radio.

"Thank you, I'll have Leo pick him up from you." She replied.

"Your welcome. And you owe me one." Weevil replied.

"Isn't that two?" She asked.

"Nah, you got my five grand back. Just one." The radio clicked off. She changed channels, and informed Leo where to pick up the scammer. Veronica stepped out of the car, to find her father, and the new Sheriff, a sniveling incompetant named Lamb, who her father had trained, and then been replaced by, speaking quietly.

"Well, that's just great, he got away." Lamb snapped.

"I couldn't have predicted that perv coming out of the shadows." Keith defended.

"He didn't get away." Veronica spoke. Neither seemed to register her voice.

"Stay out of this." The two ordered, and started to argue again. Then both stopped, as she registered.

"What do you mean, he didn't get away?" Keith asked.

"I mean, he didn't get away. I had some... friends, covering the Bridgman garage, and they slowed him down until Officer Leo could arrest him." She replied, slipping around defining which friends she was talking about. A sqeaking noise distracted them from further conversation, as Adam approached, holding his nose, and wheeling his bike. Veronica was hard pressed to decide whether he or the bike were making the noise.

"I don't think it's broken." Was all he said.

"I'm glad your nose is alright." Veronica smiled. He stared at her for a moment.

"No, I meant the bike, I think he broke my nose in two places." Came the response.

* * *

Holo-Wade sat at the table. Cyrus Bortel smiled, leaning back in his chair. They were playing holo-chess, simple enough for them both to play, as they both spoke.

"So you're saying, that her temperment is changing?" He asked, thick accent providing a slight challenge to Wade to understand him.

"Yes, she's very irritable, more so than usual, and it's slowly getting worse. Is it possible it's a side effect of the Moodulators?" Wade asked.

"It is possible, but I never had the opportunity to test the theory, since the were the only two I had. Plus the fact that it's too dangerous to test the theory, and it would be too late to help Miss Possible now." He waved his hand. "Check."

"Checkmate." Wade replied. Turning the scientists own trick around on him. The door opened, and one of Drakken's henchman appeared.

"Dr. Drakken wants to talk to you." He grunted.

"Regarding?" Bortel asked.

"Didn't say, you coming quietly?" The henchman asked.

"Why not." Bortel rose. "Sorry to cut this short." Wade opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Of course." The hologram vanished.


	5. Almost a meeting of the minds

Jez: I know, I forgot to proof read it before posting the stupid thing. I've corrected those errors now. And just becauseDrakken is evil, doesn't mean he can't be polite. He also didn't specifically tell the man to kidnap him so... Actually, Bortel and Wade were playing chess when the henchman showed up.

* * *

On a less related note, I've also begun a re-write of the The Unintentional Vacation of Ron, and Road Trip. It won't make sense until partway through another of the stories, so... But I've got to go and fix this one first, I sort of did something stupid.

"So Doctor Bortel, I trust you find the accomodations comfortable?" Drakken asked. Bortel forced himself not to roll his eyes. He knew Drakken was being sarcastic, since he'd only just arrived.

"Please, I don't intend to stay, so if you could come to the point?" The scientist asked.

"I'm interested in the after effects of the Moodulators." Drakken replied more than a touch sulkily.

"You as well? So the girl has been experiencing greater anger than usual?" The few henchman scattered about the room burst into laughter. The two waited a moment for the laughter to die down.

"Actually, the opposite. She couldn't be any angrier than usual, since that's the point at which most people go on a killing spree, in fact, she's been getting sweeter..." Shego came through the door to the kitchen, and headed past several astounded henchman, carrying a platter of cookies. Every person in the room, except Bortel, knew there were no cookies anywhere on the premises. Drakken was on a diet. "And she doesn't bake usually."

"I don't see the problem?" Bortel confessed.

"I'm an evil genius." Drakken glared at the henchmen, who all looked away, or pretended to read. "And she's my number one henchman, for obvious reasons." Bortel nodded. "I need her evil, not sweet."

"Oh. I'll see what I can do." Bortel replied. "Give me twenty-four hours." He reached into his pocket, and pulled a collar. "You can use this to contact me. Just put it on, and your head will appear in my lab." Drakken swallowed. "As a hologram." Bortel added, with a disgusted sigh.

* * *

"So, this is Neptune." Kim shook her head with the casual disdain, that would have been normal to many people, but never Ron thought, to Kim. "Who is our contact?"

"Some guy named Clarence Weidman." Ron replied, reading the file Wade had sent. Kim was driving now, so Ron could navigate. "Kane industries is just up ahead on the right." He pointed to the disctinctive building, and she turned into the driveway, parking in two spaces. Ron decided against mentioning it, quoting several reasons for personal safety in the process. Kim slipped out, and Ron followed, not wanting to chance her temper.

They approached the desk in the lobby, and Kim rang the bell. Twice. Hard. It broke under the second impact, plunger stuck in place. Ron sighed, as a dark skinned man approached the desk from an office in the back. He recognized the characteristic bulge of a .45 under the man's jacket. Kim seemed oblivious.

"We're here to see Clarence Weidman, regarding the robbery." Kim spoke before the other had a chance to.

"I'm Clarence Weidman. What can I do for you kids?" He asked condescendingly.

"We've dealt with this woman before Mr. Weidman. We can be of far more use if you co-operate. Team Possible always wins." Ron stopped himself before adding 'except when it comes to my ninety-nine million dollars.'. He didn't really have death wish.

"Team Possible? I'll see if Mr. Kane is willing to speak with you. Follow me." He turned, and headed farther in to the building, leaving Ron and Kim to catch up as best they could.

"That's an awfully big gun you're carrying Mr. Weidman, are there that many attempts to break in?" Ron asked conversationally. The other didn't even look back.

"There's never been an attempt, and only one success. Everyone else knows to stay clear." He replied.

"Some security force. You couldn't stop the only criminal with balls enough to sneak in." Kim retorted maliciously. "And a pitiful girl none the less." She almost slammed into him when he stopped and spun around.

"What are you implying?" He snapped. She glared at him.

"That your incompetance is what got us into this mess in the first place. We wouldn't have to be here, if you'd done your job." She hissed. Ron took a step back, to get clear the imminent explosion, but it never came.

"You're correct, we wouldn't." Weidman turned, and continued. Ron blinked, and then raced after the two.

* * *

Veronica stood behind her father, listening to someone who might biologically be her father, talk about a robbery. She was taking notes on a PDA in her hand, half-listening, half-concentrating. Jake Kane's office, large and imposing, was almost round, but not quite, since it sat on the end of the building. Still the curve added the appearence of size to the room. The cedar paneled walls were beautiful, and gave a tasty smelling aroma to the room, but she knew they were very expensive. 'Of course for a company willing to pay a hundred million dollars for a piece of twenty dollar plastic, the panels are probably pocket change.' She smiled.

"So you had just come from the bathroom?" Keith asked. Jake Kane, who he had at one point accused of the murder of his own daughter, nodded slowly. Keith had never apologised for that, and Kane seemed to resent it, but neither looked in the mood to discuss the matter. A very good think Veronica decided.

"I stepped out, and felt my legs swept out from beneath me, then a knee on my back. I opened my mouth to scream, and saw this green glowing... What?" Kane stopped in mid-sentence as his head of security stuck his head in the door.

"A Team Possible to see you. It seems they've dealt with the thief before." Clarence Weidman announced.

"Send them in." Kane answered, without looking at the other two. Keith said nothing, but Veronica turned to face the door as they entered. The girl in the lead, looking sour, and irritated, was roughly her height, around 5' 8", with red hair, and what she knew was a cheerleaders form. After all, she'd been one. The second person to enter, was slightly shorter, blond, and with an equally slim form, though without the practiced grace of a cheerleader. She noticed he was staring at him, and whether he looked away out of embarrassment at that, or because he'd been staring, she couldn't tell, but she turned back to her father.

"We'll be out of your way in just a moment." He offered to the pair that had just entered, and to Kane. "What was that?"

"I stepped out of the bathroom, and felt something sweep my legs out from under me. I hit the floor, and then felt a knee holding me down. I started to scream out, but a glowing hand startled me to silence. Whoever she was, she snapped the chain holding the disc to my wrist, and caught me across the back of the head with her knee, as she left the room." He shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Thank you, we'll see what we can do." Keith replied, and nodded to the other pair. "Ma'am, Sir." Veronica followed him out. Walking down the stairs, outside the front door, she cast a quizzical look at her father.

"Ma'am? Sir? They don't look any older than I am." She grinned.

"It's professional courtesy. And I saw you noticing just how old they were." He replied with an equal grin.

"Professional courtesy." She glanced at the massive Humvee parked beside them. "Should we check up on the competition?"

"Normally, I'd say no, but with this big of a reward on the line, it can't hurt." He shrugged.

"Good." Veronica smiled, and stepped into the car.

* * *

"Dr. Bortel?" Wade called.

"Yes. It seems there is an unintended side effect of the overload, of both chips at once." The man replied, settling to the chair beside the chess board. "It would seem that the dominate traits of the two personalities of the young ladies, are being swapped."

"Swapped?" Wade asked. "What do you mean?"

"Simply put, Miss Possible is gaining all of Miss Go's aggression, while Miss Go is gaining all of Miss Possible's nicety." Bortel replied.

"And what about the inherent aggression, and nicety?" Wade asked.

"The new feelings are being added to what is already there." Bortel replied. Wade swallowed.

"That's not a good thing. At least in Kim's case. Can it be reversed?" He asked. Bortel sighed.

"I do not know. Theoretically speaking, if we can get them to knock heads, it should cause an instantaneous reversion. As well as a concussion." Bortel shifted a knight. "Check."

"Checkmate." Wade replied. Bortel sighed.


	6. Supplemental Insanity

Jez: I know, it's a bad habit. It's sometimes hard to come up with anthing else.

* * *

"SHEGO!" Drakken bellowed. She wandered in, reading a house keeping magazine, wearing, a light blue bathrobe. Drakken coughed delicately, and she looked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked.

"Team Possible is trying to hunt us down, and recover this disk." He informed her. "I want you to go stop them."

"How?" She asked. Drakken blinked.

"What do you mean, how?" He snapped.

"How should I stop them?" Shego replied. "Should I weigh them down with cookies, or hug them to pieces?" She asked.

"No, fight them!" Drakken ordered.

"I don't see a reason." Shego shrugged, and turned away. Drakken made choking noises, and decided to try greed, since anger obviously wasn't going to work.

"I'll pay you triple this month." He offered. She turned back.

"Oh, alright." She sighed, deciding it would simply be faster to agree, instead of continuing to argue. "Now, to find something to wear." She wandered away, in appearently no hurry at all. Drakken growled, and spun around, beginning to dig through his plans, looking for something to help Shego's attitude problems.

* * *

"Settle down." The assistant principal grunted. The thin, balding man cleared his throat. "We've all met celebrities, and some of us are, and these two are no different. We don't know how long they'll be with us, but we'll make them feel welcome, won't we?" He asked, glaring at the room. Murmur's of assent met the speech. He nodded, nor really seeming to care one way or the other. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, if you would come in here now." He called. Veronica nearly choked on her tongue. The two from the office the day before entered, and she forced her face straight. Kim earned a fair number of appraising looks, and at least one catcall, though she couldn't tell who it came from. Ron on the other hand, was discarded as a non-entity, and he seemed to know it. She noted he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. A glance over her shoulder confirmed something she suspected. Wallace was staring intently at Kim, as were Duncan and Logan. Weevil was watching Ron. Adam seemed to be trying to drill through his desk with a pencil, oblivious to everything else. In the back of her mind, Veronica wondered how he'd gotten the bandage across his nose dirty.

"If you could introduce yourselves." The teacher asked, as the assistant principal stepped out, Kim nodded.

"I am Kim Possible. We'll only be here for a short time, and then we'll be gone." She shrugged. Ron coughed, and stepped forwards.

"I'm Ron Stoppable. We're Team Possible. Kim's the leader, but she's feeling a bit out of sorts lately. We're here to help recover some stolen goods, so if we act a bit strange, don't worry, it's normal." Ron smiled.

"Thank you. If you could take your seats." The teacher commented. There was a murmur of assent from Kim, and Ron nodded with a smile.

* * *

At lunch, Veronica found herself smiling brightly. It wasn't anything in particular about the day. Well, except watching the 09er's, the high-brow crowd that lived in the 90909 zip code, attempt to get Kim to sit with them. She blatantly ignored them, and settled to an empty table, with Ron on the opposite side. Veronica kept one eye on them, one on her lunch. She noticed Wallace was watching her.

"What?" She asked, looking up, and focusing on him.

"What do you mean what? Who are they?" The grinning young man asked.

"Competition. I knew they were young, but I didn't know they were still in school." She replied. "I don't suppose the school has any records?" He laughed quietly.

"I knew you were going to ask me that, but they don't have files, seems the school decided it wasn't going need them, since they aren't going to be here that long." Wallace shrugged. "I might suggest checking with Upperton Community College though. They should have something, and I know you know how to get to their records." He snickered.

"Cut low under the bridge, and climb as you break Mach." Adam said suddenly.

"Do what?" Veronica asked.

"The bonus points for breaking the windows, you can't catch them all in one pass unless you cut under the bridge, and accelerate past Mach 1 on the rise on the other side." He replied, and returned to eating his salad. Wallace grinned.

"Don't mind him, we were playing a flight sim last night, and he couldn't figure out how to get the bonus points for breaking the windows on a building." Wallace explained. Veronica shook her head.

"Boys." Was all she said.

* * *

Ron settled to the Mascot's bench, as Kim watched the local cheerleaders practicing. They insisted she show them one of her routines, and she was happy to oblige. Ron was surprised, considering how irritable she had been of late, but as long as she was happy, he decided it wasn't something to be concerned about. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blond girl from the Kane office, standing at the far end of the football field where the practices were held. She was watching them, though him and Kim specifically, he couldn't be sure. He'd seen her several times that day. First in the homeroom, then again at lunch, and now. She was staring at them everytime. He saw a camera in her hands this time. He rose, professing a need to use the restroom as an excuse, and stepped away. He moved behind the bleachers, and pulled his Ronunicator.

"Wade, there's something funny going on around here." He whispered.

"Such as?" Wade asked.

"Kim's acting way weird, and there's some really freaky chick who seems to be spying on us. And I think I'm seeing things." Ron confessed.

"Seeing things?" Wade asked in disbelief.

"Remember that friend I told you about? Adam?" Wade nodded. "I think I'm seeing him here."

"Give me one second." His fingers flashed across the keyboard. "Alright, I'm getting some mixed signals here. According to this, there's at least seven of him, scattered around the world. Hang on, one second." There was a beep.

"Something wrong guys?" Adam asked politely. Ron shook his head. The screen was split at a fourty-five degree angle. Wade on the upper left, Adam on the lower right.

"Why are there seven of you?" Ron asked.

"The long answer would be far more information than would be useful, so I'll give you the short one. Each separate me is a unique person, but they're also me. The one you're going to meet has memory problems. He won't know you, so don't be surprised. He also doesn't know about the rest of me. I suggest not mentioning it. Oh, and be careful, something is going on, that you aren't going to like." He vanished.

"That was not very useful." Wade grunted.

"You're right, but he does that sometimes. I think he was distracted. What about Kim?" Ron asked.

"Dr. Bortel and I think it's a side effect of the Moodulators. Shego's got the opposite problems. She's getting nicer and nicer. She's getting Kim's nicety, and Kim's getting her aggression." Wade reported.

"Can you correct it?" Ron asked.

"If we can get them to knock heads." Wade replied. "Bortel was taken there and brought back, but he was blindfolded, so I'm trying to locate it, but no luck yet. I'm working on tracking shipments, but there's a lot of stuff he could be doing." Wade sighed. "We'll have to wait for him to strike again, before we can get him."

"Alright. Monitor Motor Ed, he might be contacted. Now, about this woman..." Ron sighed. Wade grinned.

"Just set the Ronunicator down and I'll send it for a look. I'll match her face to the school records." Wade instructed. Ron winked.

"You're a true friend. Ron out." He set the Ronunicator on the ground and returned to the practice.


	7. Knocking Heads

Jez: I know it's a touch short, but I got a bit lost. This chapter brings the entire story around to it's final plot line.

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good plan Shego." Drakken complained. He was hanging by his ankles from the ceiling. The security camera had already seen him, so it was only a matter of time before Kim Possible showed up. What they didn't know, was that the Kane Industries warehouse was also being watched by one Veronica Mars, and the Neptune Police department. Much as she detested working with them, she knew it was their jurisdiction. She sat across the street from the building, around the back side, watching through binoculars. The SWAT team was going to hit it from the front. Neither she nor the cops could see Team Possible sneaking across the roof. At the same time the swat team broke through the front door Team Possible came in through the skylight. Gunfire pinged off the walls, as the henchman and SWAT officers exchanged fire, the former behind magnetic shields, and the latter in full armor and carrying riot shields. Neither was in the mood to take chances, as they hid behind the shields. Kim ignored them, and lunged for Shego, who simply danced away, and fired a blast, setting Drakken free.

"Sure it is. It got her here. If you'd be so kind as to deal with the Buffoon, I'll handle Possible." Shego danced away from Kim again, and lead her off into the maze of crates. Drakken charged Ron, who twisted sideways, and caught an arm. The motion didn't go as planned, and each was pitched in a different direction. Drakken hit a steel crate, and Ron crashed against a barrel.

Shego twisted away from each of Kim's attacks, making her angrier with each move, and causing her to miss more often, then she hit. Shego dodged left, and Kim missed left. The swing knocked Shego back across an aisleway, and through the middle of the bottom of a stack of crates. It collapsed, dropping across Kim, and sending other stacks tumbling. A few minutes later there was a grunt, as Shego, Kim and Drakken tore free of the stacks. The two villians scrambled for the back door, while Kim headed for Ron.

"You little fool, if you don't survive, I'm going to kill you!" Kim snarled, bashing through crates to find Ron. After a moment she found him, stuck in a barrel but otherwise unharmed. "Help them, I'm after Drakken." She waved at the SWAT team, and the henchmen, and then tore across the crates, and through the back door. When she arrived, they were gone.

* * *

Veronica meanwhile, was following the van which they'd climbed into to get away. She had stuck a transmitter under the rear wheel hub, so she didn't need to stay with it. As it travelled down the highway, heading north, the tracer suddenly died. At first she thought it was a tunnel, but when she laid a map over it, and then drove through, she saw there wasn't one anywhere nearby. :Very suspiscious.: She noted mentally.

* * *

"My fault?" Kim nearly screamed at the Sheriff. "You idiots broke into the warehouse without checking with me."

"Why should we check with some civilian kids?" Lamb snapped back.

"We are official Global Justice agents. And according to our contract, we have jurisdiction." Kim snarled in responce, flashing a badge, and copy of the contract. "I know for a fact you were notified, I received a delivery confirmation earlier today."

"Must have been a deputy, I never got any such thing." Lamb lied. Badly.

"Really?" Kim asked, and pulled the Kimmunicator. A holoscreen appeared in the air, and it played video and audio of the Sheriff personally recieving the envelope. He swallowed noisily. "I thought so. Guess you never read it."

"Don't care, I'm not giving up this investigation." He snapped.

"Because you did such a good job with the last Kane investigation?" Veronica asked, approaching from her car.

"I'm not in the mood Mars." Lamb growled. She laughed.

"Good, because I'm not looking for you anyway." She turned to Kim. "So, you've dealt with these cretins before?" Kim nodded. "Great, I think I've got a lead for you."

"Then lead on." Kim replied, happy to get away from Lamb. She took a step, and stopped. "GJ officials will contact you personally in the morning Sheriff. Don't expect to remain on the case." She turned away, following Veronica. Ron smiled to himself as he did the same.

"What have you got?" Kim asked.

"Information, and two questions Miss Possible. Oh, and call me Veronica." Veronica replied. "Answer the first question, and you get the information, and the second question. How did you know where they were going to be? I only knew, because I was with one of the officers when they got the call from security, it was never over the open air bands."

"Our tech support specialist was monitoring the camera's on all KI warehouses." Kim replied, cutting the chatter.

"Alright, I tracered the van to the 15 mile marker north of the city on the PCH. And the second question, is why are you here? Is it just for them, or is there another reason?" Veronica asked.

"Just them. If you mean the reward, you can have it." Kim replied. "Our job is to stop Drakken and Shego from whatever they're doing."

"Alright." Veronica nodded. "Need me to show you where the signal died?"

"Might as well." Kim replied. "Let's take ours." She turned around, and found herself face to face with Weevil. "This a friend of yours?" She asked, obviously speaking to Veronica.

"Yeah, this is Weevil." She answered. "What do you need?"

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to meet your friend here." Weevil, tall with a clean shaven head, smiled and held out his hand to Kim. "Eli "Weevil" Navarro Esquire, at your service. Anything I can do for you?" Kim grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, move." She gave it a twist and pulled him aside. Veronica opened her mouth, but Ron shook his head.

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly." Weevil winced from the ground. He trotted after them to catch up. He spoke to Ron this time. "Is she always this cranky?" He asked. Ron grinned, and shook his head.

"No, usually she's nicer, but there's some stuff that'd take a long time to explain going on." Ron replied. "Ron Stoppable." He held out his hand.

"Weevil. Use my last or first name, and you won't live to do it again. Got me?" He grinned. Ron nodded.

"Loud and clear." They had reached the Humvee. Kim turned to glare at Weevil. "Relax Kim, he's alright."

"I've got to get going anyway, nice to meet you." He turned and headed back across the road for the motorcycle he'd left parked across the road. Kim grunted, and climbed into the driver's seat. Veronica slipped into the passenger's seat, and Ron climbed in back.

"He's really a nice person, once you get past his exterior." Veronica defended her friend.

"I don't really care. Tell me though, why have you been watching us so intently?" Kim asked.

"Keeping an eye on the competition. It's only good business." Veronica smiled. "My father is working the case from the other end, to intercept possible buyers, so I decided to work from the Kane end. I've read stories about you two, and that between you, you're unstoppable. I wanted to make sure you didn't get ahead of me. Guess I failed there. I do have something you might not."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Have you heard of Jack Hench?" Veronica asked. Kim nodded. "Rumor has it, he's going to try and buy the firewall Drakken stole. Though who he's going to sell it to, I can't say."

"Could be anyone. Hench is a prime supplier of equipment. He deals mostly to big ticket crime, but he's also got a lower budget line, for cash strapped super villians, and your dime a dozen criminals." Kim replied. "Rumor is he's connected to the mob, and the yakuza."

"That would fit, but one thing doesn't. Who is I?" She asked. "I found the name while I was searching for something else, namely a scammer who seemed to be funneling money."

"Never heard of them." Kim replied. "Ron, I'm driving, would you?"

"Sure. Wade, you there?" The technowizard appeared on the Ronunicator.

"It's almost midnight, can't it wait until morning?" He asked.

"No, we need to know of an organization called I. See if you can come up with anything." Kim snapped.

"Alright," He yawned. "on it." There was a blip. Kim pulled over at Veronica's instruction as they reached the site of the last location of the tracer.

"I can't discern any tire tracks on the pavement, did you check the road side?" Kim asked. Veronica gave her a flat look.

"Of course I did. I'm not two." She answered. "There's nothing, and no debris from the destruction of the tracer."

"KP, could they have loaded the van into the hovercraft?" Ron asked. Kim nodded.

"It's possible. I don't know that it would have nulled the tracer, and Shego would probably have just abandoned the van if she thought she was being tracked. You didn't get spotted, did you?" She asked Veronica, who didn't bother to divert her stare.

"I was over five miles behind, because the road is so open. Any closer and I'd have been spotted. Or I'd have seen what happened." She finished, biting off the last word. Kim snorted. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade." Kim grunted.

"Intergang." Wade smiled. "That's who the I is. They're working as front men for the Triads and the Russian's. They're trying to out bid The Yakuza and the Mob for a set of plasma weapons Hench is working on."

"So where does Drakken fit in?" Kim asked.

"Simple, he wants to steal the weapons out from under the others, but he can't do that, if they can get inside his computer system. They monitor people like him, because while he's not a continual threat, even the worlds biggest loser gets struck by lightning in a sub once in a while." Wade answered. Kim stared at him. "It's just a really... never mind."

"Alright, we managed to track Drakken to this location, but the tracer on his van disappeared here, and we can't find hide nor hair of him or Shego. Any brilliant ideas?" Kim asked.

"Just one." Wade tapped a few keys, and a beam of light flashed from the Kimmunicator, illuminating everything blue for a moment, except six red trails of energy. Four vertical, and two horizontal. "It's a massive hovercraft, and that's the plasma residue from the engines. Hang on, I should be able to track it from the heat." He tapped a few keys. "Damn. Something took out the near satellittes with infrared imaging. Nothing seems to have seen it. Sorry Kim."

"That just figures." She snarled, shutting the Kimmunicator off.

* * *

Intergang headquarters, Northern Quebec, Canada.

"You can't hold us forever!" Drakken bellowed through the bars. "Right Shego?"

"If you say so." Shego shrugged, flipping through a Better Home and Villany magazine. Drakken muttered to himself, and screamed again.

"We can't keep us here!" He could hear a door at the far end unlock as he spoke, and a voice echoed back to him.

"Nor we would want to. You will simply be held here until we complete our transaction with Jack Hench. Then you will be set free. Or killed. Which is solely dependent on your behavior." The man, one Micheal A. Coren, a six foot blond man with a face that might have been chiseled from granite, and muscled physique, that was well developed after years as an Intergang Bonebreaker. "Now, be quiet. Your meal will be delivered shortly. Miss Shego, my boss would like me to invite you to join him for dinner. Would you?"

"Yes. I think I would like to." She answered, rising. Drakken's jaw hung open.

"You can't leave me like this." He complained.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." She replied, and allowed Coren to lead the way out of the cells.


	8. Opening Negotiations

Jez: Yeah, I know, I was kind of lost during these last few chapters, so they didn't come off as well as they could, or should have. This one should be better.

* * *

"I still can't believe they got away. And if they're working for Intergang, then we have one choice in the matter." Kim snapped to Ron. 

"What is that?" He asked, afraid to find out.

"Make a deal with Intergangs enemies." She replied.

"The Justice League?" Ron asked.

"No, the Yakuza and the Mob." Kim replied.

"Wait a minute, Justice League? Intergang? Aren't they comic book characters?" Veronica asked.

"Ron wasn't being serious." Kim snorted and glared at him. He just grinned. "As for Intergang, they're wannabes, who read too much. They figured it was a good a name as any, and being a criminal organization already, it would be hard enough for someone to track them down, and sue them for copyright infringment." Veronica blinked.

"Okay." There was a moment where she stopped, and gave the impression of rebooting her mind, before continuing on. "So, how do we contact the Yakuza and the Mob?" She asked. "Without getting killed that is."

"Simple. Wade is talking to Jack Hench." Kim shrugged. Veronica sighed.

"Sounds like a rather Faustian deal." It was Adam that spoke up, since they were approaching the doors. "The only question is, who is Faust, and who is the Devil?" Veronica had the urge to slap him. Wallace got there first, though he didn't slap him where, or nearly as hard as she would have.

"So man, did you get the points?" He asked.

"What points?" Came the puzzled reply.

"From the plane, and the bridge, and the building?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, the trick worked." He answered, before stopping at his locker. Veronica shook her head.

"He is so weird. I wish he'd get his memory back. It might explain why he's so weird." Ron choked off a laugh.

"No, I don't think it would."

* * *

The lunch table which all five sat at was completely silent, since there was nothing to talk about, since they hadn't heard from Wade. Veronica found herself concerned about him, having learned that he was only eleven, and despite the calm faces Kim and Ron were wearing, and the assurances they'd given her, she was still very worried. Weevil's arrival with some of his bike club, was an almost welcome respite. 

"Ahem." He spoke up behind Veronica. She'd heard him coming, but hadn't said anything. "Miss Possible? I want to apologize for last night." Veronica almost choked on her soda. The only time she'd ever heard Weevil apologize was when she had him more or less by the balls, with a very incriminating tape.

"What for?" Kim asked.

"For making those rude comments to you last night." He smiled slightly, and offered his hand again. "I guess it didn't come off quite as it was intended."

"I sounded as if you were hitting on me." Kim replied. Gripping his hand, as hard as she could. He wasn't letting go, despite a look of pain Veronica saw flicker across his face.

"Then it did come off as I intended." He grabbed her wrist and pried his hand free. "Damn, girl." He rubbed at his hand. "I was only trying to be friendly."

"Then don't try so hard." Kim replied.

"Yeah. Hey V, that van you wanted found, it's in upstate New York. Friend of a friend of the family picked it up, was about to chop it, when he saw the plate, and called to find out if I had lost it. You got lucky girl." Weevil grinned. He glanced at Adam. "Same friend found the parts for your bike. You're even luckier." Adam just smiled.

* * *

Veronica was seated in stands, along with Ron, who had decided that the mascot was a jerk, and that he wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't mind, listening to him talk as she worked. Ron either ignored the fact that he had homework, or was one who simply didn't care. :No skin off my nose either way.: Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Adam down field, moving slowly through a complex Kata, as he practiced. She freely admitted, that she wasn't much of a hand to hand fighter, which was why she carried a taser, but she'd seen him fight. That particular bit made her very glad he was on her side. Kim seemed to have noticed him practicing as well, since she shifted from practicing cheer leading, straight into karate, without slowing down. Ron seemed to anticipate trouble, and came to his feet. Veronica followed him, the beep from her laptop confirming it was in lockdown mode as she closed it, standing to follow him. They arrived just before Kim, and just in time to catch the beginning of the fight. 

"You're doing that wrong." Kim corrected, as Adam swept through a movement, slow and graceful. He ended the move, and came to a standing position.

"No, I am doing it right. Chances are you are doing it wrong. Or it is possible we are simply using different styles. It does not matter, I did not invite you over, so now you can leave." He turned his back to her and began to center himself. Kim wasn't about to be ignored.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She snapped.

"And I am ignoring you." Adam replied. Kim's next move was far more aggressive than Ron had expected, but it didn't quite have the intended effect. She stretched out in a kick to the back of his head, but he dropped low on his right knee, left leg extended, hands over his shoulder. He caught the foot, and gave it a sharp yank, pulling her off balance, and over his shoulder. She hit the ground back first, and found him sitting on her leg, which was pressed against her stomach. She couldn't reach him with her other leg, and she couldn't push him off so she swung her arms to catch him in the sides, and knock him off. He seemed to see it, and moved, so she hit her own leg. She growled, as she came to her feet. "Fine. If you insist on doing battle, then let us." He discarded the smooth leather jacket he had been wearing, and took a deep breath, the loose tan shirt moving slightly as he opened his stance.

"Looks like I finally get a challenge." Kim dropped into a very aggressive stance, and charged, twisting into a flying kick. The kick connected to the side of Adam's head, but he didn't move away. He simply rubbed the side of his head, and returned the volley with a kick far over her head, that a came back, and caught her neck in the knee, and pulled her down to the ground. She kicked out again, catching him across the small of the back, and he rolled away, coming to a low guard. She attacked, again this time with a punch from over head, aiming to break a leg. He rolled away from the attack, and struck out with a kick to the chest, using both feet. She yelped, and rolled away, just missing being hit. Adam didn't stop though, and made a low to the ground lunge like a big cat, arms stretched to strike at her. She ducked sideways, and kicked out with both feet, catching him in the ribs, and sending him tumbling to land at Ron, and Veronica's feet.

"Is she always like this?" Adam asked Ron.

"No, usually she's nice. She's suffering some long term effects of an emotion control chip." Ron replied, shaking his head.

"Too bad, I like 'em a little feisty." Adam flipped to his feet, and charged. The two spun into a high kick, the two attacks canceling each other out as their legs collided. The next manuever was hard to follow, as they twisted legs, ending up on the ground, back to back, without breaking each other's legs. Kim reached around to grab Adam's head, but he lashed his back. Their heads collided with a dull thud, causing them to roll apart, and grip their heads in pain. Ron rushed to Kim's side.

"KP, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside her. She glared at him, and looked ready to punch him, which Adam seemed to find immensely funny. At least for a moment, before the pain in his head caused him to stop laughing. Kim glowered at him as she rose, rubbing her back, as well as her head. Adam stood slowly, gingerly feeling his ribs.

"Good fight. Only cracked two ribs." He smiled. "Watch that right leg of yours just before the kick. It twitches, and telegraphs the movement."

"Funny, you smirk just before you deliver any kick. What style is that?" Kim retorted, offering a hand.

"From Vietnam. I can't pronounce the name of it. It's a mix of hard and soft, with a bigger focus on kicks, rather than punches." He smiled. "I added a few bits of others into it, including a bit of Monkey Style. I simply discarded anything that didn't fit." He chuckled slightly. "Boxer's aren't usually impressed." Ron cast Veronica a questioning look.

"Corrupt manager, had a boxer come after us. I had to taser him to get him away from Adam." She replied with a shrug.

"Second time Angel has saved my life." Adam replied.

"Angel?" Kim asked.

"First time we met, I crashed my bike in a rain storm and she saved me from getting run over. Nice to have a guardian angel." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"He called me his guardian angel when he woke in the hospital, and he's never stopped." He grinned. At the same moment, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade." Kim spoke, holding it up.

"I've got the Yakuza and the Mob on the line. The screen on the Kimmunicator is a bit small though." Wade professed.

"I've got a laptop." Veronica offered. She opened it, and dropped it to the desktop. "Don't poke around though."

"Of course not." Wade waved. "Plug us in Kim." She plugged the Kimmunicator into the back of the laptop, and settled the device on top of the small computer. Wade appeared on the small screen, and two men appeared on the larger, each taking up half. The left man was clearly asian, identified at the bottom of the screen as Koroya Takaroga. Ron tapped a key a on the computer, adjusting the contrast, to dull the glare from the lights on the bald man's head. The woman on the right, leaned back in her chair, a thin blue scarf wrapped around her head, covering the black and grey hair on her head. She wasn't an old woman, but it seemed to be more of a stylistic choice. Antonia Incholi, was the name that sat under her picture.

"Mr. Takaroga, Mrs. Incholi, it's nice to meet you both. I am..." The woman cut her off.

"We know who you are, what do you want?" Kim took a breath to maintain her temper.

"Your help, in taking down Intergang a notch or two." Kim answered. "Have either of you heard of Doctor Drakken, aka, Drew Lipsky?"

"That no account half-wit? The one you routinely demolish?" Takaroga nodded. "Yes, he's useful to us, to keep the wannabe's off our back." Kim fought with her anger for a moment.

"Anyway, he was attempting to move up the ranks, to a real criminal, and steal the plasma weapons Jack Hench is developing." Kim informed them.

"Those new weapons will revolutionize the business of being in business. The police won't be able to touch us. And Drakken thought he'd be able to steal them out from under us?" Incholi snorted.

"Right. However, we think Intergang has him now. And while I'll admit, he's a very pathetic villan, he is a fairly brilliant scientist. And Shego is with him. She's dangerous. Not only because of her powers, but because she can talk her way, out of a lot of jams. I suspect she's working on getting them out of wherever Intergang has them now, and gettting them in with them, or out to cause more trouble." Kim answered.

"Which means, we should work with you, just incase, doesn't it?" Takaroga asked. Kim shrugged.

"That's up to you. All I need is Intergangs headquarters. Know though, that Intergang wants to sell the weapons to the Russians, and the Triads." Kim answered.

"We will talk it over." Takaroga responded.

"That we will." Incholi echoed. And they vanished.

* * *

"I didn't expect such opulence from an underground lair." Shego confessed. She was fresh out of the shower, and her suit had been cleaned while she was inside. It turned out, that Micheal Coren was infact the leader here, and he had simply not wanted Drakken to know. 

"What makes you think it is under ground?" He asked her carefully.

"The smell of the air. It's recycled, and probably hasn't been vented in a while. It's too dry, and there's too much space, and no motion, so we can't be on a submarine. Plus, there aren't any windows, and it's lit entirely by electric lights." She smiled. "Beautful furnishings however."

"Very astute observations Miss Go. Might I interest you in something to eat?" He inquired politely.

"Yes, I'd love that." She answered. Coren smiled, and lead the way.

"You are a far nicer person than your profile would lead me to believe." Coren spoke, as they walked into the dining room.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm usually far more agressive, but I'm currently suffering the effects of a powerful emotion control chip." She answered.

"How do you know that?" Coren asked.

"I was listening in to Dr. Drakken talking to the creator of the chip. I sort of have to knock heads with my arch nemesis to correct the problem. I can't seem to get that to happen, so I'm stuck for the moment." She replied, and smiled. "Of course, a sweet super villian could arrange that for me, couldn't he?" She asked, sidling closer, and putting an arm around his waist.

"I believe I could." He replied. "As a matter of fact, I think I will." He glanced sideways at her. "After dinner."


	9. Problems, Solved and Created

Jez: 1) It was an old version of the chapter, and as tends to happen, I got lost in the middle of the story, so I had to find a way to bring it to a close.

2) You're right. I noticed that as well, when I rewrote the chapter.

3) He's not an expert, just capable. If you'll notice, she beat the hell out of him. As for being a blaggart, it's simply a character flaw. This is his biggest scene in the story, and was really just a filler between two sections. Writing him out sounds like a good idea, however it fits into two much larger story lines, so it's simpler to leave him in, than trying to explain why he wasn't there.

The fight scene actually took place after the end of cheer practice, and at the opposite end of the foot ball field, so there wasn't any school authority around.

* * *

"Shego, did you talk him into letting me out?" Drakken asked. They were no longer in the cells, but instead in fairly comfortable rooms.

"Yes, and no." Shego shrugged. "I convinced him to move you to a better room. As for me, let's just say, I've found someone of more interest." She turned from where she was standing, and walked to the door. "Consider this my resignation."

"Shego, you have a contract!" Drakken bellowed.

"You could ignore that, or I could kill you, and null the contract." Shego offered with an incredibly pleasant smile. Drakken swallowed.

"Ignored." Was all he managed, as she walked out the door. He sighed. "I better get out of here, before she has me terminated."

* * *

"The information that was given us seems to be accurate, as far as I can tell. The only slight problem, is it's in Canada, and a fairly remote region of it as well. The RCMP doesn't even patrol there, except with over flying planes." Kim snorted in disgust at the lax patrolling, ignoring totally the fact that the average temperature was only sixty in the summertime, and around twenty at this point in fall. She heard Adam behind her whispering that she meant the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, to the others. She ignored that as well. "And we don't have any favors that can get us in there either."

Wade had been very glad she was in another city when he had to tell her that. Veronica spoke up. "You don't, but I might. Hang on." She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number. There was a moment, then... "Hi Julia, it's V. No, dad's fine. Do you still have that plane of yours? That's great. Your leg? What happened? Skiing?" There was laughter from Veronica for a moment. "No, sorry, I know it's not funny, but there's nothing else I can say." Veronica listened for a moment, a smile growing on her face. "Hang on just one second." She put her hand over the reciever, and looked at Kim and Ron. "Either of you qualified to pilot a cessna?"

"Ron is, I'm the chopper pilot." Kim answered after a moment. "Problem is if we go in, there'll be no one to fly the plane."

Veronica looked at Adam and Wallace. Wallace didn't have to answer.

"I can fly, but my good landings, look like bad crashes." Adam replied. "The bad ones usually involved being splattered across a mountain side." He winced.

"How did you survive?" Wallace asked.

"Jumped." Came the inevitable answer.

"Don't worry, I think we have a favor that'll get us a pilot." Kim answered.

* * *

"I hate flying." Adam grunted.

"Why did you come along?" Veronica asked.

"Because you told me to." He replied, not letting go of his seat. Ron chuckled from the other seat. "What's so funny?"

"You two sound like you're boyfriend-girlfriend." Ron replied.

"You're disgusting." Veronica replied, grinning. "He's definitely not my type. Besides, I'm dating a cop."

"Dating?" Kim asked.

"Well, we've been out twice." Veronica replied. "Though one did sort of end with a near shooting."

"A near shooting?" Ron asked. Veronica grinned.

"Long story." She replied. "What about you?" She prodded Adam.

"Sorry, I'm a confirmed Bachelor. I have no interest in the female of species, beyond discounts on parts for my bike." He grinned. "And before you ask, I'm straight."

"We're over the drop zone." Came the pilots voice over the PA, they'd saved his plane from middle of the ocean, carrying a cargo of penicilin to a group of islands in the pacific. Kim and Ron headed for the door, and he opened it.

"Ready?" He asked Kim. She kicked him out of the plane, and followed. Veronica closed the door.

"You know, I'll never understand why anyone would jump out of a perfectly good airplane." Adam shook his head. A surface to air missile sheared through the tail of the plane, miraculously without detonating. "This I get."

* * *

Kim swept to the right as she and Ron fell from the plane, and cut back just in time to be missed as a single surface to air missile tore into the tail of the aircraft. Moments later she saw three figures leap out of the plane, and three chutes opened. She turned and pulled her arms and legs in, accelerating her dive. Ron saw that, and the plane, and followed suit. At fifteen hundred feet, they opened the special ops designed chutes they wore, and swung in dropping through a large air exhaust vent. They landed on the maintainence grating of the fan, so it could remain in operation if maintainence was needed on the fan, such as removing ice. Ron dropped his chute, and pulled a laser torch. He pushed it through, and lit it, slicing apart the fan blades, from the main rotor, and then cut through the grating. He dropped down, and cut out the next section, as Kim held it to reduce noise. Then she pulled it up, and dropped through into the vent. Ron followed.

"This way." Kim waved, and they slid silently along the vent. The air in the vent was fresh and clean, but at the same time recycled. Ron guessed it was a second fan providing fresh, with some of it being recycled to reduce visiblity. He followed Kim closely, watching the walls for traps. It wasn't until they dropped out of the vents, after several miles of angular piping, that they found the trap. It was the ventilation system itself. Water, almost a foot high covered the floor below them as they looked around the room, with flash lights. Then the lights came on.

"I'm sorry for the slightly soggy greeting Miss Possible." Micheal Coren's voice called from above. His face on the wall was smiling at them, as was Shego standing behind him. "But I require use of your head. A pity you're on the wrong side of the law, you could be useful to our organization."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same." The grappling gun shattered the monitor, and set into the wall, Kim reached for the trigger, at the same time the floor flashed several thousand volts, enough to put her and Ron out, but not kill them.

* * *

Kim woke to the sound of laughter. It wasn't pleasant laughter either. There was only one person she knew of that sounded like that. Shego.

"What are you laughing about?" Kim asked.

"I've got my evil groove back. And you're all goody-goody again. Too bad you won't live to enjoy it." Shego snarled, and lashed down with her hands, intending on simply destroying Kim's neck on the way down. She never made it, as Ron crashed into her from the side, sending them down in a heap. Veronica appeared beside Kim, with a crowbar in her hands.

"How did you get out?" Kim asked, as the blond fought the bar under the restraint.

"Adam managed to hide a lock pick, and Ron picked the lock." There was a snap, as the restraint that held Kim snapped, and she grabbed the crow bar, and freed her feet. Gunfire came from the hall, as Adam and the pilot entered, each carrying an assault rifle.

"No guns." Kim snapped, and charged Shego, who'd freed herself from a now bleeding Ron. As gunfire pinged off the door, neither Adam nor the pilot felt obliged to listen. Veronica ducked through the fight, and pulled Ron to his feet. The wound wasn't deep, but Shego had scored with her claws. She helped him clear of the fight, and leaned against the wall.

"We need another way out." The pilot yelled. "We're low on ammo." He and Adam were taking turns firing a shot down the hall, being conservative with the ammo to hold them off.

"There is no other way out." Coren called from the other side of the room, where he'd just entered with a dozen guards. Kim saw it, twisted in motion, and threw Shego. The supervillaness crashed into Coren and his guards, and sent them sprawling. Veronica and Ron headed for it, the latter holding his bleeding arm, the former holding him. Kim moved ahead to watch for guards, while the other two played rear guard.

"We can't get out of here without an aircraft, Ron's to badly hurt." Veronica called ahead to Kim.

"Go left." The pilot yelled. "I can smell fuel." Kim turned left ahead, and there was a hangar. The only problem, was there were two snowmobiles, and a chopper, with only room for four.

"Someone is going to have to stay behind." Kim snapped. "I can fly the chopper, but I don't want to leave anyone behind."

"Then I'll fly the chopper, and you can stay behind." Adam offered.

"I see chivalry really is dead. And if it wasn't, you just killed it." She retorted.

"You're the one that can do anything. No problem, I'll take the snow mobile, and you fly the chopper." He started away, as Shego entered the room.

"No, get them out of here, I'll deal with Shego." Kim pushed him the otherway, and ran for the snow mobile. The doors opened as the chopper fired up, and she swung her leg over the snowmobile. She hit the gas and broke from the hangar as the chopper rose out, a touch ungracefully, but clear none the less. Shego roared in anger as she followed Kim racing south across the frozen ground. A chopper over head made Kim look up.

For an instant she wondered what that idiot was doing, when gun fire erupted from the nose of the chopper. Though it was the same model, it was not the same chopper. Kim cut left through the arc of fire, making the chopper miss past her and forcing it to come around. She could see trees ahead, and knew she'd be safe from the chopper if she could make it. Unfortunately a blast of plasma overhead, reminded her that the chopper wasn't all she had to worry about. She pushed the snowmobile to full throttle, but Shego's was the same model, and she kept pace easily. She swerved left to dodge a plasma blast sighted in her rearview mirror, then right to dodge gunfire, then left again to dodge a rocket from the chopper.

As she continued to race through the frozen wasteland, she desperately searched for a way to reach the trees, or get away from Shego faster, but everything was flat. Then she saw what she needed. A small, inconspicuous button on the left handle. It was marked with a single word, that made her give silent thanks. 'Nitro.' She hit the button, and the chemical mix poured into the engine giving her another twenty miles an hour of speed, pushing her to a hundred and fifty, and the very edges of where she'd ride with confidence. The nitro cut out, with less than a hundred yards to go to hit the woods, and she ducked behind a tree. The gauge showed she was at a half tank, probably the extended nitro burn was the cause. She dodged through the trees, and cut up a snow pile, jumping to a ledge higher up, that while it was exposed to the chopper, provided a possible protection from Shego. The lower ramp had crumbled as she jumped, meaning her nemesis would have to find a way around. Kim only hoped she could find a way out, before that happened. She gunned the engine, and raced on.

Just when she thought she was home free, gun fire erupted over head, as the chopper ripped apart a tree to her left. She swore, and hit the engine racing away. She broke from the trees into five hundred feet of open air, and saw salvation. She pushed off the snowmobile, and caught the skid of the chopper racing by. The door of the Huey opened, and she grabbed the pro-offered hand, recognising the face that greeted her.

"Wade called, and said you might need a little aid." The dark haired woman replied.

"Lara, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Kim replied, giving the british tomb raider a hug, as the chopper accelerated away from the cliff.

"I rather thought you might be. Now, what is this all about?" Lara asked, eye quirked curiously. Gun fire interrupted Kim as she started to speak.

"They don't give up easily, do they?" Kim asked rhetorically.

"They will in a minute. This bird has a few surprises of it's own." Lara replied, grabbing a joystick from it's mount behind the co-pilots seat. Kim didn't recognize the pilot, but figured it was one of Lara's contacts. A screen in the back of the co-pilots chair caught her attention, as Lara took aim for a fuel line identified in the schematic overlaid on the chopper. She pulled the trigger, and round punched into the chopper. The chopper cut sharply to the right, and and then straightened, but Kim recognized the tell tale signs of an auto-rotation landing. Someone was going to be in trouble for the loss of the chopper.


	10. Epilogue

Jez: I see your point. I'm not a real big fan of stories that are plot heavy though. But I do tend to rush from one fight to another. I'll try and slow it down. The next few stories I'm writing have to be very plot heavy though, and I'm not really looking forwards to it. There'll be fight scenes of course, but it's going be bumpy in between.

That's why I've taken to writing numbers out in reviews, though I think adding comma's prevents that.

* * *

"I told you so." Ron grinned, as they watched the Middleton cheerleaders practicing. Kim nodded with a sigh.

"I know, and now I have to apologize to Bonnie." Kim answered, with something akin to fear in her voice.

"I could apologize for you." Adam offered, a funny note in his voice. "I feel as though I'm supposed to apologize for something else, but what it is escapes me at the moment. It's odd, because I don't ever remember meeting her." He stood, and walked away towards the other end of the bleachers. Veronica sighed as he went.

"Do you guys want to keep him? You know like in a lab?" She chuckled sarcastically. "Never mind, I'll take him with. So are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, Shego didn't do much damage to me." Kim replied. "Just my pride."

"And she only caught my arm, so I'll be fine. Docs gave me some anti-radiation meds just incase, since I couldn't see if she had her powers on or not." Ron rolled up his sleeve, and pointed at the long bandage, then rolled it down. "The placement means no strenuous activity, of any kind, so the team is without a mascot."

"Of any kind?" Kim asked. "What other kind is there?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, the usual, missions, phys ed, sex. That kind of thing." Ron answered with a shrug, and steady expression.

"Simple to solve. I'll leave you at home on the missions, the doctors can get you out of phys ed, and you aren't getting any sex from me." Kim replied, with an equally steady expression. Ron smiled slightly.

"Kim, I like you too much as a friend to reduce you to someone I go to simply for physical satisfaction." He replied, doing his best to affect a hurt look. "Connie on the other hand..." Kim stared at him. He laughed. "Just kidding KP. She's offered, but a gentleman is loyal." He grinned.

"I'm glad you're a gentleman then." Kim replied with a soft smile.

"And that's my que to leave. I have to drag wonder putz out, and that might take a while. Good-bye guys." Veronica sighed, and strode off to get Adam, snatching up her bag, and pulling a taser out of it along the way. The two left the gym, as Kim stood, and headed towards Bonnie.

"Are you back to normal?" Bonnie asked suspisciously.

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm back to normal. I'm sorry about snapping at you. I wasn't thinking clearly, and was having side effects from the moodulator chips. Can you forgive me?" Kim asked. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she found herself galled at having to apologize to Bonnie, but she pushed the feeling aside.

"Of course, what are friends for." Bonnie replied. "Feeling up to finishing the practice?" She asked.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'm going to go get a massage. See you monday." Kim answered, and returned to the stands.

Scene change.

Four shadowed figures stand in a light.

"It seems they passed that test as well, though I did not expect the intervention of the moodulators. It was well handled despite that." The first spoke.

"I see that the wild card performed as expected. It's part was well played." Whispered the second voice.

"And the return player?" Asked the third, female voice.

"Knew nothing of what was going on. Doubtful it'll be remembered directly." Answered the fourth voice.

"I suppose the only way to know the answer, is to watch to the conclusion." Said the first, conveying satisfaction.

"Is the next plan ready to go into play?" Asked the second.

"Yes, waiting only the go command." Replied the woman.

"Then play the ball, and lets see where it lands." Answered the forth voice. The light shut off.


End file.
